Popcorn
by n12old
Summary: a witness to a smuggling ring turns out to be a ghost from Gibbs past.
1. Chapter 1

Popcorn

A plain black panel truck was gaining speed as it barreled down the street. It had no headlights, noticed an EMT hanging around outside the emergency room door at Bethesda. The chilly November night had been relatively quiet in D. C. That was about to change as the van skidded to a halt. Great, he thought, the last thing he wanted to do tonight was be an eyewitness. The tinted windows confirmed his suspicions. The EMT heaved a sigh of relief but before he exhaled he heard the rear doors open and something, or someone, being shoved out onto the pavement."

"There goes my night" he muttered then he signaled to a nurse, who he'd been sitting outside with smoking, to bring a gurney. When the van peeled out the EMT discovered it was a female who'd been dumped in a garbage sack with ropes around her wrists and ankles. It can never be simple he thought kneeling down to check for a pulse.

DiNozzo had successfully sneaked his intended target. He had nothing against its previous owner but the snack machine had not been filled in the break room since last week. The director must be cutting corners. Yet he admired McGee, his attention to detail, the way he took all of the new terms of endearment DiNozzo wrought on him, but more importantly, his total lack of the things going on around him.

"Sorry Probie, it's every man for himself," he mumbled sitting back down at his desk with his newly acquired doughnut. McGee hadn't noticed him spiriting it away because he was wrapped up in checking his emails for the umpteenth time this morning. Wanting to enjoy the fruits of his labor, Tony pulled out a napkin slowly and picked up the pastry just as the phone across the bullpen rang. It was Gibbs' phone, he knew he would suffer if he didn't answer and take a message. Casually he looked over to the unsuspecting McGee, then chuckled, McGoo wouldn't notice anything when he was gazing into his computer screen, he thought, besides I don't want him to notice his breakfast is gone.

So he stowed his stolen prize in the top drawer of his desk and strolled over to the Boss' desk, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?" he began, "No Agent Gibbs isn't here," he paused to grab a pen and paper, "What? Yeah sure," he began to write, "Excuse me? Did I hear you right? OK, yeah Thanks." He slammed the phone down forcefully, "That was weird." Oh well, back to the task at hand, he marched back over to his desk and resituated himself, all the while McGee was obliviously engrossed in his own little cyber world. His loss, Tony thought, bringing the doughnut out into the light.

In the distance the elevator bell chimed, signaling the completion of the team as Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David walked onto the killing floor. Gibbs with coffee in hand was all business however the saucy ex-Mossad officer saw the opportunity to strike, and strike she did. "Hey!" grumbled Tony, mid-doughnut. He had only just sunk his teeth in before having his prize slapped from his clutches, "I was in a good mood until you showed up" he declared, crumbs spraying from his mouth, as he began collecting the pieces of his obliterated prize.

"Thief" snapped Ziva, "McGee gets the same type doughnut every day so don't tell me you bought it and were sitting there happier than if you were poking a pig."

She may speak five languages but Ziva sometimes got her words mixed up. She had been getting better. Tony and McGee had been working with her, actually messing with her, before she had been sent back to Mossad by Director Vance the first time. Then their tutelage had to start over only to have to begin yet again after she returned, this time for good, from being a hostage.

"That's 'pig in a poke' oh cranky one"

With his morning, as well as his doughnut smashed Tony cleared his desk, "DiNozzo!" came the all too familiar voice of their leader.

"Yeah Boss?" he responded snapping to attention. Gibbs waved the piece of paper that Tony had earlier written the cryptic message for Gibbs on, "Did you take this note?" Tony nodded sheepishly. "I wrote down just what the caller said."

With that, Gibbs turned and walked out; "You need backup Boss?" came McGee, who'd been silent all morning. Ziva and Tony looked at him then to the trail Gibbs had left, "Boss?" He'd gone. Not a word or explanation. McGee finally looked up, "Where's my doughnut?"

Bethesda Navel Hospital smelled clean. Gibbs hated hospitals; he'd spent too much time in them at one time or another, so having to voluntarily enter one made him uneasier, if there was such a thing. Hospitals always had bad memories associated with them. This time wasn't going to be any different. "Agent Gibbs" called a crisp-husky voice. He turned to the location and found a tall Marine waiting, clearly security. "I'm here to pick up the package someone called about. With no more than a nod the Marine motioned for him to follow.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Tony.

Ziva was using her time to catch up on paper work, "Next time buy your own doughnut." He shook his head, man did she have a one track mind, "No, I mean the thing with Gibbs."

She looked up at him; Ziva had seen that look before. "You know more than I do."

"Not really," Tony was up and out of his chair, "The day started off like any other one. First I confiscated some contraband from McGee's desk."  
McGee cut in, "I knew it! What is it with you?"

Tony held up his hand, "Cool your heels McGiggles, I was saving you from yourself. Then you two entered stage left and you" He pointed his finger at Ziva, "Destroyed a beautiful breakfast."

That was all she needed, she'd done worse with smaller fingers, Ziva grabbed Tony's index finger and twisted hard.

The Marine led Gibbs to a service elevator. On entering he inserted a key into the elevators control panel, signaling to Gibbs that they were going to a secure floor – psychiatric, "Going somewhere special?"

The Marine gave him a sour look, "Precautionary. Your package was moved this morning after acting out."

Gibbs shook his had, that was the nice way of saying that to avoid any insurance problems, the problem in question was moved up stairs and sedated heavily. When they reached the top floor they received a surprise meeting. Not quiet and tranquil, as most psychiatric floors go, but a floor in chaos. Nurses and staff were all running into the observation room, nearest the nurse's station. There were screams and shouts and an occasional bang of equipment being knocked over. Gibbs shook his head as an orderly was knocked out of the room. "Sir if you want I can get Security to suppress the problem" offered the Marine beside Gibbs. "Won't be necessary" he handed him his coffee then pulled out his gun.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ziva released Tony's finger, "Now what have you learned?" He was still on the floor rubbing the feeling back into his finger, "Pointing's rude" That was met with a head slap, "Ow! OK I get it" he grumbled, "McGee tomorrow I'm going to buy you a damned doughnut!" Then Tony got up and walked over to his desk and sat down just as McGee tried to change the subject, "Do you remember what that note said?"

Tony looked over at his persecutor, and then to McGhee, "Popcorn" was his response. Ziva flashed his a quizzical look "Excuse me?" McGhee looked from Tony to Ziva, "No really what'd it say?" Having tired of the game and secretly praying for lunch Tony turned his chair slowly to face McGee, "That's all it said – Popcorn – then a phone number."

Two more nurses had cleared the room at Gibb's request. Leaving the one patient with an orderly in a headlock. Then he took a deep breath and walked inside pointing the gun point blank at the patient, "That's enough Katie, let him go." His gaze fell upon a thirty-year-old woman with straight long brown hair and pale skin. She looked to weigh ninety pounds dripping wet but she had strength because she still held close to the orderly who had about twenty pounds on her.

"Turn him loose" Gibbs asked but she didn't respond, "Katie!" he barked.

Her cool blue eyes shot up at him, "I heard you the first time."

Gibbs sighed as she slowly released her hostage. "Thank you" he mumbled to Gibbs as he rubbed his jaw, walking out of the room. Gibbs watched him leave and waved off the Marine who had escorted him up to the floor, "You got anything to say for yourself?"

Katie had crawled back up onto the bed. Gibbs could see that she was getting lethargic, med must be kicking in. "I wish they wouldn't have called you, I mean I wanted then to call you, but you're the last person I want to see right now."

He holstered his weapon, "You're not exactly number one on my favorite list either kiddo."

It was at this time that Gibbs noticed her lip was split and she had bruising around her neck. Her wrists were bandaged as well as her ankles, "What have you gotten into."

Katie shook her head, "I need your help."

That feeling he got in his gut started to squirm, "Get yourself together you're coming with me. Five minutes." Katie looked up at him but did not say a word. Instead she obeyed, slid off the bed and started picking up her things that she had strewn off the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony almost picked up the phone before it answered, "Boss" he was sure he knew who it was. McGee and Ziva looked up, "Everything on Michael Hawke?" he could hear McGee typing furiously on his computer already, "Why what's going on?"

That was met with a disconnect. Still DiNozzo did not hang up the phone, "Alright not a problem. You want Ziva to get you coffee and a doughnut. Sure boss not a problem."

She wasn't buying it so she quietly picked up her receiver and hit the line he was on, "Ha! She shouted into the receiver then slamming it down before DiNozzo had a chance to retaliate. He winced at the sound and rubbed his ear, "That'll teach you."

He hadn't seen Katie in years – Katie Scarlett Cole – only child to his best friend Martin Cole who was killed in the line of duty twenty-two years ago. Martin had been Gibbs' spotter on a mission in Central America. They'd been in country for about three days when they encountered bad weather, really bad. Cole lost his footing they were coming down a mountain into a valley. Heavy rain had loosened the soil underfoot and Cole was carried more than five hundred feet below by a mudslide. Gibbs had been on point that afternoon, he was right behind him on minute, the next, gone.

She hadn't said a word since he came to collect her with a wheelchair, "No way" she argued. "You'll do as I damn well tell you to now get in the chair" his tone wasn't harsh but she knew better than to test him. It had been awhile since Katie had to follow Gibbs' lead. He didn't ask much of her just learn to anticipate everything. The memories came back to her as he wheeled her out of the hospital and to the passenger side of the car. Katie didn't need any coaxing she was up and inside with her seatbelt on by the time Gibbs returned the wheelchair.

"Hey Guys!" Everyone turned to see Abby walk into their midst. A mistress of the macabre, Abby handled the forensic legwork of their cases, the fact that she sometime wore black lipstick was part of her charm. Tony opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Abby's ring tone – this month it was Psycho – She held up a studded finger to shush him, "Hello? Hi Gibbs!" Abby began looking around, "Seriously? Yeah sure."

"What gives Abby?" asked Tony. But Abby had already turned on her heel back to the elevator without so much as another word, "Well that was weird" remarked McGee.

Ziva turned her chair to face him, "Yes, and that was Abby."

An hour later Gibbs pulled into the evidence garage, right up to where Abby waited already armed with a caf-pow and a knapsack. "What's going on Gibbs?" He didn't answer, a sheer sign he was playing this one close to the vest, he simply got out of the car and walked up to her, "I got what you asked for" said Abby holding the knapsack up. "Great. Listen until I say otherwise keep this quiet. Get Ducky to check her out too."

Abby saluted Gibbs before he turned to walk off to the elevator, "Keep an eye on her Abby" then the doors closed.

Once he was gone, Abby practically bounced over to Katie, "It's been a long…" that was as far as Katie got before being enveloped into an Abby Scuitto bear hug, "Where have you been?" "Owww" Abby recoiled quickly to find that Katie was smiling but holding her side, "I missed you too Abby."

"We have to go" Abby began leading Katie to the elevator, "You've got to see Ducky" she wasn't stopping, "Gibbs said I should bring you some comfy clothes and we have to catch up" Finally she took a breath followed by a long tug on her caf-pow just as the door closed.

"DiNozzo!" Tony nearly fell out of his chair, "What'd you find on Michael Hawke?"

Tony found his footing quickly, "Recon Marine, joined at eighteen, operated in Iraq then Afghanistan. Excellent fit-reps, natural leader," Tony closed the file on his desk, "Poster Marine Boss."

Gibbs stopped, "Abby needs you downstairs Ziva." She got up quietly and walked out without questions.

"How do you do that?" asked Tony, "They listen to you."

Gibbs stared at him, "Do you really want an answer?" Tony held up his hands signaling his defeat before he realized he had more on his report. He had more on the guy, "Um Boss?" he said softly.

"McGee where are we on that tip with the smuggling ring out of Europe?"

"Boss?"

"What DiNozzo?" Tony smiled as Gibbs gaze fell to him, "Michael Hawke was dishonorably discharged from the Marines five years ago for smuggling drugs through military supply lines."

A big fat puzzle piece just landed square in our laps. To easy Gibbs thought, "Coincidence gentlemen? Anyone go down with him." McGee chimed in, "Actually Boss he wouldn't name his accomplices." Tony picked up from there, "The whistle blower was actually his wife. Katie Scarlett Hawke."

Another piece though Gibbs, "Son of a bitch.

"Finally" Abby had finished braiding Katie's hair. She had been trying to sustain herself in anticipation of Ziva's return with food. "Abby I was only gone for fifteen minutes" She said starting to dole out food. Abby went straight for the caf-pow, "OK, the urge to kill has faded" she said after a sip, "You" Abby said pointing at Katie, "You need to eat missy" Ziva watched the whole goings on with interest. Abby had called and ordered the food so all she had to do was pick it up. She had sent Ziva to retrieve so she didn't have time for an introduction. Thankfully Abby had promised to fill in the gaps.

"Eat" She thrust a box of sushi into Katie and Ziva's hands, and then she grabbed all the chopsticks. "Katie this is Ziva" she said handing her a set. Then she turned to Ziva, "Ziva this is Katie" She handed her a set of chopsticks and then sat on her chair to watch. Ziva and Katie smiled at each other and then followed suit, "So you're what all the fuss is about."

"I'm not sure what I am right now"

Abby interrupted, "You're supposed to be eating."

Katie threw up her hand, holding her chopsticks, "OK Mom!"

Ziva grinned at Abby, "She has that effect on people."

Katie nodded, "She has since college."

Tony folded his arms while he looked at the driver's license on the plasma, "So all we need to do is find Katie Hawke, Right?"

"Not going to be easy," said McGee in-between keystrokes, "She dropped off the grid after her husband got out of prison."

Tony turned to McGee, "So McGenious how off the grid are we talking?"

McGee looked up from his computer. Gibbs had been called away by Ducky so Tony was flaunting his senior agent status. Again. "We're talking no bank accounts, no phones, her last home was on post in Europe with no forwarding address."

Dead end thought Tony, "What about parents? Are they living?"

Tim typed on, "No. Mother was a suicide and father died in 1987 Central America during a mudslide" McGee stopped.

Tony noticed, "What is it boy?" he kidded.

McGee didn't make the connection of his insult. He kind of put them out of his mind, "The incident was witnessed by Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was Gibbs spotter."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Jethro" Ducky was someone who Gibbs rarely got the drop on. He was used to finding Ducky standing over a body when he walked into Autopsy. However this time Ducky's patient had a pulse. Katie lay on her side with Abby close by, "Our girl seems no worse for the wear. Bumps and bruises, mild abrasions on her wrists and ankles, I gave her a tetanus shot just to be safe. She's still as tough as they come."

"What's going on Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Two of her ribs are dislocated," Ducky explained as he walked around the table, "I need your help holding her steady while I push them back into place."

Gibbs looked at Katie – she wasn't hot for the idea either – he recalled she'd injured herself while he was in Europe during a college soccer match.

He tapped Abby's shoulder, "One side Abs. It's better if she hits me."

Abby tapped his shoulder, "Gibbs I've done this too."

"I know" he muttered, "But she still likes you."

"Deep breath now my dear" Ducky instructed as he palpated her side, "Abby please hold her feet." Quickly she ran to the foot of the table and hopped on, in perfect Abby fashion, grabbing Katie's feet secure. At the head of the table, Bert the Hippo made a flatulent sound while Katie was using him as a pillow, "Ready" proclaimed Abby.

There was a moment of silence followed by two very abrupt pops then Katie exhaled sharply. Slowly Gibbs and Abby released her, "I do apologize my dear but it was necessary" he picked up a roll of bandages while Abby helped her sit up, "It's OK Ducky." As soon as she set up Gibbs could see the extent of her injuries. Besides her ribs her torso was bruised from repeated kicks or punches. Her back had five large burns that Ducky had bandaged up, "Will you two give us a minute?" asked Gibbs when Ducky had finished wrapping up Katie's stomach. Ducky sighed, "Keep it brief and behave," he waved a finger at Gibbs then at Katie, "Both of you."

"You look like hell." Katie nodded, "Michael said I should look my best for when I went crawling back." Gibbs reached out and turned her face, "He's got a funny way of showing affection." Katie pulled away, "Spare me your concern Gibbs!" she shouted, "I know I screwed up." Slowly her voice faltered until she stopped looking at him and straight at the floor. Katie had always been an emotional person, he recalled, she hated for Gibbs to see her cry. "I hate that this had to happen for you kiddo," he leaned up against the table beside her. Sensing his proximity Katie let herself cry as she leaned over to hug him. "You're all I've got in the world Gibbs" she said finally.

"It's not that bad" he joked. Then he remembered her ribs, "That had to hurt" Their hands met at Katie's side, "Not that bad" she assured him, "Takes more than a few cheap shots to keep me down."

Outside Abby watched with a smile, "Aww Ducky"

"I know," he commented, "I think I missed my calling."

Abby wrinkled her nose at him, "What a psychiatrist?"

"No" he said punching the 'Open' button for the Autopsy door, "Bartender." He waited for her to smile before proceeding, "There I think it's safe. Abby would you tend to Katie, I need to speak with Jethro alone."

He heard Abby's hard sole shoes as she approached Katie, "I need a caf-pow! And you look like you're in need of an aspirin" she said deviously but gently tugging Katie to her feet and out of the room with Bert the Rhino in tow.

"One more thing Jethro" Gibbs turned to see Ducky close the distance in proximity. This wasn't good he thought, "What is it Ducky?" The senior man sighed, "The first time he beat her she miscarried their child. Then when he got out of prison he beat her within an inch of her life."

Gibbs tried to stay focused, "that doesn't explain her current injuries Duck."

"No those were from being tied up in a walk in freezer" Ducky explained, "She only gave me broad strokes Jethro."

Gibbs stomach turned, "He's following her."

"It would appear so," said Ducky, "You taught her to be like you Jethro, she still trusts you more than anyone. If you plan to get to the bottom of this I suggest you put old differences aside."

Gibbs signed, "Thanks Duck."

"This keeps getting better and better" Tony was getting cranky McGee thought. He quickly looked at his watch, yep eleven o' clock – feeding time. The sooner the better, the only other person who grew meaner as they grew hungrier was Ziva. Thank God for small favors.

"Where is everybody?" Tony looked over as Director Vance walked down the steps from MTAC, "Thought I'd get an update on the smuggling ring" Vance looked at the both of his as he approached, "Well?"

Behind him, Tony's phone began to ring, the lab, "What's up Abs?" asked Tony claiming the receiver, "OK." He drew it out because now his boss' boss was involved, "Agent Gibbs would like all of us to come downstairs to Abby's lab."

The sheer fact that DiNozzo attempted to be subtle made Vance smile – a bit, "This had better be good then," he started to walk to the elevator. Quickly McGee and DiNozzo picked up the pace to join him, "This wasn't me asking more like sec-nav demanding progress."

No pressure thought Tony.

"All right kiddo from the beginning" said Gibbs quietly. She hated having an audience; he knew that, he was also the only person who she really couldn't lie to. DiNozzo, Vance and McGee had just joined them.

Gibbs had found the trio eating lunch, but not as social as he wanted. He saw that Ziva was uncomfortable at her presence and Katie still didn't trust her as much as she did Abby. "Michael and I got married after I left, do you remember?" Katie turned to Gibbs. He smiled, "How can I forget, my jaw still hurts that time of year."

Tony had to get the back-story, "You slapped him silly?"

Katie sighed, "No Agent Di-know-it-all I decked him because he disapproved. Michael was a Marine then and he was shipping out to Germany, where I would stay while he'd continue onto Iraq." She could feel all eyes on her and she was growing nervous, "After Iraq he was re-deployed to Afghanistan where he got wounded."

Ziva crossed her arms, "Then he was sent back to Germany."

Katie nodded, "When he came back he was different."

"As in distant?" asked McGee.

"As in mean. He resented being benched for PTSD, that he was reduced to a shipping post on base. So much so that he started drinking and staying away from home really long periods of time."

"Did he say anything or hint about what was going on?" asked Tony.

Katie shook her head, "No he started buying things. Random overpriced things. After going a round with him he would go out and try to buy me off with these things."

Gibbs felt sick, he had taught her better not to take anything from anyone especially someone you loved. He had been right then about Michael, "How'd you know something was up?"

Katie didn't look directly at him, "Followed the money. He had a different bank account that he would put his cash in. A statement fell out of the laundry one day and that was all she wrote. I contacted an NCIS on post told them about Michael, they took him into custody he somehow talked his way out of it, got restricted to his house."

"And took out his anger on you" Abby finished she was getting teary.

Katie nodded, "After that I disappeared."

"And here you are" surmised Vance, "I've heard enough Jethro let me know how you want to proceed, If this will give secnav what they need for the case then I'm all for it."

"You three outside," Gibbs asked the agents, "You two, stay."

Abby rolled her eyes at Katie, "You shouldn't be too hard on him."

"Why?" asked Katie, "He's being just as difficult. Gibbs is mad at me and it's not for showing up out of the blue again."

As soon as Gibbs pulled the trio into the hall he started his impromptu pow-wow, "I don't know how true a word is of her story, McGee is going to corroborate that while the two of you…"

Don't say it don't say it, thought Tony, "Baby-sit. If this guy is in town and still after her then there's no telling what he might do to get a hold of her again."

Tony cursed silently to himself, "Boss the safe-house is being used right now."

"You are keeping watch outside DiNozzo. Ziva take her to your apartment" order Gibbs.

"Gibbs I really think…" protested Ziva. But it was too late he was heading for the elevator. She made a mad dash squeaking by the door just in time, Tony was not so lucky, "I really do think Abby is better equipped to deal with Katie." Time to flip the switch and have a conference. He looked to her, "Ziva you know what it's like to have lost a loved on in the military." She nodded shortly, too many, "You also know what it's like to have an absent father in your life as well. I taught her how to deal with things that don't include this. Katie was so sure of herself when she left but now she seems."

"Beaten. I understand," answered Ziva.

Exactly thought Gibbs as he nodded and switched on the elevator's power, "Don't pretend with her, just be yourself, you'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"This sucks" Tony squawked. He said sulking in his car outside Ziva's apartment. Besides being a material witness, who was this chick? After she had regaled them with her story of hitting Gibbs. Tony had been curious. Now instead of finding out just how well this woman knew his boss he got to pull guard duty while the girls got to have a sleepover.

They were both still full from lunch, which always happened when Abby bought, mused Ziva just as the kettle on the stove came to a boil. Her apartment had only one bedroom but Katie had insisted on taking the couch, "Who knows if we'll even get to sleep tonight."

"I know what you mean," said Ziva as she handed her a cup of tea, "Still you must be tired after what you went through," she took a sip, "Besides wrestling orderlies at a hospital always did tire me out."

Katie looked at her, confused at first, then she cracked a smile, "You would have done the same thing if you woke up in a strange place."

This might not be so bad, Ziva thought, at least she's interesting, "More than you know." Katie smiled again, "I guess you give Gibbs hell."

Ziva winced at the thought, "It really is a group effort, not that I'd call it hell, I'd actually say that I keep them guessing," then she shifted in her seat, "If you had to put up with DiNozzo on a regular basis you'd understand."

"It's good to be part of something," Katie began, "I've been solo for a six years now."

"As soon as we find your" Ziva stopped, "Hawke. As soon as we find him, you can get on with your life."

"What kind of life would that be Ziva? A lifetime of looking over my shoulder wondering if and when he'll show up again?" Katie shifted on the couch, "No it's always been 'till death do we part' where Michael was concerned."

Ziva became concerned, "Do you believe he'll try to kill you?"

Katie's eyes welled up, "He's already tried twice. If he didn't think I was dead right now I wouldn't be here."

"But he dropped you at the hospital, yes?"

Katie nodded, "He felt remorse for what he'd done. I can stop my pulse for a few seconds," she smiled, "It used to scare the hell out of Gibbs until he figured it out."

"You escaped by playing" she struggled with the word, "Possum?" Ziva said getting things straight, "That's amazing."

Slowly Katie became comfortable until she and Ziva were talking like old friends, "I haven't talked to anyone in a long time." Ziva smiled, "You try then you trust." Simple philosophy. Gibbs had taught her never to just hand out trust.

"What else did he teach you?" asked Ziva leaning back ready to listen. "I know you've read my father's file," she looked to see Ziva nod before proceeding, "A week later he showed up at my school to collect me for summer break" Katie thought back to that day, "I knew what had happened when I laid eyes on him. That last Christmas, Dad told me that if anything should happen to him that I was to go with Gibbs. That'd he'd look after me."

"Where was your mother?"

"Mom had died awhile back. It was always my dad and I. Dad took every cent he had and spent on my education. Since he worked out of town a lot, I was bound for Catholic boarding school."

Ziva smiled, "I bet you gave the nuns hell."

"Abby and I have the same feeling towards them. After testing them for the first few years, you grow to respect them. It was a constant in my life that I needed at the time. So I would go to school for the better part of the year, Gibbs would pick up the slack in the summer time. I don't know how he did it but he did."

Ziva got a wicked idea, "So did he teach you anything?"

"What? The Rules?" Katie smiled, stifling a yawn "He has his own way of telling you. I don't know them all. We'd go camping, he showed me tracking, survival, and basically everything the Girl Scouts didn't" What could a cookie company have to do with teaching anything about survival? Thought Ziva, "Anything else?"

"I told him I had to be ready for anything. Given my circumstances he agreed." She went onto explain, with another yawn, that Gibbs had given in and taught her everything about being a sniper. "When I got older, we had developed a quiet bond, we respected each others space and privacy. No questioning and no complaining."

Ziva giggled, "You could have been in Mossad."

Ziva could see she was dozing so she watched Katie as she slowly nodded off after that. Pleased with herself for not getting fed up with Katie, Ziva rose from her chair and stretched again just as a knock at the door sounded.

"DiNozzo" growled Ziva under her breath as she stormed to the door and swung it open, "You'd better be dying," she snapped softly.

"Believe me I Am" he said throwing up his hands, "Besides freezing and Risking Indecent Exposure," Ziva shushed him, "She hasn't slept in who knows how long…" Tony shifted, "What is wrong with you?"

Not recognizing the infamous dance when she saw it Tony barged inside, "Bathroom Now!"

"Quiet!" snapped Ziva shutting the door and chasing after him.

"As a church mouse" he looked from side to side, "A little Help?"

Ziva pointed to DiNozzo's sanctuary, "Thank You" said Tony almost limping to the door.

Ziva turned after sensing someone behind her. She thought she had closed the door. She gasped, but caught herself before she squealed, Gibbs stood in the foyer of her apartment, "Is this his idea of perimeter security?" Ziva shook her head, "Bathroom" she said pointing in Tony's direction. "Hasn't he ever heard of a tree or a bush?"

"I find it hard to believe that Tony's shy" Ziva said ushering Gibbs inside, "Katie's asleep in here." Gibbs followed Ziva inside just as Tony exited the bathroom, "You know Ziva I think you can add 'denying the bathroom' to your repertoire of interrogation techniques. She eyed him then Gibbs, "Oh, Boss, I Uh" Gibbs held up his hand because DiNozzo was being too loud, "Sorry Boss" not noticing Katie asleep not three feet away from where they stood. Tony looked at Gibbs, "I wouldn't" he knew what Tony was going to do and he also knew what Katie would do to him, "Not if you don't want to loose a finger."

Tony smile froze, "Almost did today." Then he backed off from trying to wake Katie. As soon as he withdrew Gibbs advanced to wake her. Ziva pulled Tony by his sleeve into the kitchen area. But Tony tried to stay because he thought Gibbs was going to give her a light head slap. Instead he placed his hand gently between her shoulder blades. He recalled that was how he woke her when she was at his house for the summer. Katie awoke instantly, "Sorry cat nap Gibbs, what's up?"

They had parted company unhappily seven years ago. That was the first time Gibbs had met Michael Hawke. He didn't pass the smell test with him. Given the honest relationship he had with Katie, Gibbs told her so directly but Katie wasn't hearing any of it. They had shown up at his doorstep so Hawke could ask Gibbs permission to marry Katie. Having had lost his child early in life, before she could even entertain the idea of getting married herself, then being entrusted with the life of his best friends daughter. Gibbs wasn't necessarily happy. She knew what he would say, sure enough it was downhill from the get-go. Gibbs said his peace then waited for Katie to respond. It wasn't what he expected from her. She looked straight into his eyes the unleashed her left-hook, "I'm not Kelly, Gibbs. You're not my father, you never were." That was that, Katie had walked out of his life.

Now she was back. To Gibbs she seemed broken, a shell of herself. Hawke had beaten the spirit out of her. Before opening his mouth Gibbs hoped silently that Ziva was gaining Katie's trust enough so he wouldn't be able to use what Katie knew to find Hawke.

"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep kiddo?" Gibbs asked handing her his coffee.

Katie sighed, "When you're burning the candle at both ends who knows when you'll find time to sleep again."

She made an excellent point, "Where did you learn to be so sensible?"

She smiled and took another swig of coffee before passing it back to him, "This Marine raised me, taught me everything I know." That got a smile from both of them.

"I also taught you never to leave things unfinished."

Katie nodded, "It's not going to bother me."

Gibbs looked into her eyes, knowing full well she couldn't lie to him, "Alright," then he stood, "Glad we got that straight."

In the kitchen Tony was leaning over the bar, "Oh my God she drinks his coffee! How can she stand it?"

Ziva smiled, "You sound like a girl when you whisper."

He gave her a condescending gaze, "She broke Rule 23."

"Not when he gave it to her" Ziva put her hand over her mouth.

Tony smiled, "Ah so your keen ninja Mossad spider senses were listening in on our bosses conversation." That was not why Ziva covered her mouth. Tony turned quickly after seeing Ziva's face; he was behind him again, just standing there

"Boss." A familiar silence filled the room as Gibbs let Tony sweat, "Tony" DiNozzo pointed to the door and Gibbs nodded quickly. Then the two men left the room quietly, "What was that about?" asked Ziva closing the door. Katie folded her arms; "He wanted to make sure that if we find Michael, if I have to," Ziva cut her off, "Are you willing to kill him if it comes down to it."


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet outside too quiet. Gibbs and DiNozzo reached the ground floor and exited the building quickly and got into the car. Inside Tony found a cup of hot coffee waiting for him, "Thanks Boss." They sat quiet for a minute until all that could be heard was the quiet sipping, and DiNozzo's slurping, of coffee from either of them.

"So what's the deal with this chick?" asked Tony.

Gibbs answered shortly, "After her dad died I sort of kept an eye on her."

"So she's your 'Grasshopper'" Tony mocked while nodding, "Did you even meet the guy?"

Gibbs eyed him, "I didn't like him then, I don't like him now. I though she had more sense than get mixed up with the likes of him."

"Love makes you do crazy things," Tony remarked, "You've had four wives."

Again with the death stare, "She tried to get away Boss," He took a sip of coffee, "Not everyone has an infallible gut like yours."

"Touché" Gibbs said. Sometimes Tony surprised him.

Ziva stood perched at the window, "Tony is probably asleep already," Katie got up to join Ziva at the window, "It looks like Gibbs might be taking the graveyard shift." Katie watched below while a black panel truck approach the parked car from behind, "Oh man" muttered Katie before bolting towards the door. Ziva, gun drawn, grabbed her wrist, "I lead." Katie was about to protest before Ziva knelt and pulled out her back up weapon from her boot, "You cover me" she said handing Katie the weapon, "Not a word to Gibbs." Katie took the .38, checked the barrel, and then took her place behind Ziva. Together they made their way downstairs to see that Tony and Gibbs had already been place inside the van. "No" Katie growled.

"Wait" said Ziva, "We don't know how may he's got in there or if they are even in there at all."

She cursed under her breath; Katie had always had a problem rushing into situations blindly, that's how Michael had found her. She had completely underestimated him. Katie had booked passage on a steamer, bound for the states, in Ireland. On reaching port she jumped ship with all the other undocumented workers and disappeared. Operating out of a suitcase had its advantages, Katie never stayed in one place for more than three days. After two years watching her back, her guard dropped last week that was when Michael caught up.

"I'll never be gone" he exclaimed as he bound her hands, "Before it's over I'm going to make you sorry any and every way that I can."

Those words rang clearly in Katie's mind, "Ziva."

"I know" she muttered, Ziva knew they had to follow, "McGee are you seeing this?"

Back at the Multiple Threat Assessment Center, Timothy McGee stood watching with a bird's eye view of the situation, "Loud and Clear Ziva" He said confidently, "Boss wants you two to hang back and," A gunshot rang out changing the entire situation, "Ziva!" Tim watched in horror as a figure fell out of the van while it started to speed away. "McGee" he watched helplessly dialing on his phone, "McGee man down" barked Ziva. He watched two figures converge on the fallen one, "It's Tony, McGee Ambulance, Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn It! Damn It! Damn It!" He was cursing, in Ziva's book that was always a good sign, she thought as she approached with Katie on her six. She secured the area while Ziva saw to Tony, "No need to ask how you are" she knelt beside him, the bullet only grazed his shoulder, "Careful Agent David, you're sounding a tad human" DiNozzo kidded.

"McGee belay the ambulance, we'll take him to Ducky"

"Hey!" Tony objected, "Maybe I want to ride in the ambulance."

Ziva shot him a puzzled look as she pulled him to his feet, "Don't be so dramatic Tony."

Katie made her way over to them, "You go to the hospital now and you'll be there for hours. Hours that Gibbs doesn't have."

She motioned for the keys, "You're a dangerous person to know," said Tony pointing to his back pocket, "You have no idea" replied Katie before she patted Tony's backside, "The other side!"

When Katie walked off Ziva and Tony began to slowly walk, "I thought you liked it when women grabbed your butt?"

Tony stopped, "I'm fragile right now."

Ziva smiled to herself as she walked with him to the car. Katie was already in the driver's seat, "Well I guess it could be worse," Tony mused, "You could be driving."

"You have got to be one of the dumbest bastards on god's green earth" growled Gibbs as a hooded man secured his hands with a zip tie. He wasn't going to make it way for any of them.

"Sit down and keep quiet" his assailant demanded, "Unless you want to be gagged." Gibbs got up right in his face, "I'd like to see you try it."

From the front of the cab he heard a dull laugh, "Been a long time Gunny. You're still a cranky old bastard."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" snapped Gibbs, "Assault and Kidnapping of Federal Agents?" He hadn't seen his face but Gibbs knew he was speaking to Hawke, who simply answered Gibbs with an abrupt turn, knocking Gibbs to the floor of the van.

"Answer one question" Ducky had finished patching Tony's arm, "Why Popcorn?"

Katie looked up at him, "Oh you're speaking to me now?"

He eyed her, "If I had known where you learned to drive I would have offered, instead of helping you to set a land speed record." Katie had made it back to the Navy yards in under thirty. On a good day it would have been at least forty-five to and hour. Tony swore the whole time, "You two could be sisters," he stopped.

"What?" asked Katie.

Tony smiled then turned to Ziva, "Now there's a scary thought."

Ziva looked to Katie, "Do you need to be slapped?"

She shook her head, "He's fragile remember."

Ziva nodded in agreement, "You were in the car how could you hear that?" Tony grumbled. Then a light went on, "Oh, you're like Gibbs but cuter."

"I hate to interrupt but could we focus?" asked Ducky. He was starting to understand how Gibbs felt. It was like herding children in school, one of the reasons Ducky had strayed from teaching, he made a mental note be more understanding to Gibbs, "The more time you waste here arguing gives Gibbs less time living."

The van rolled to an abrupt stop. Gibbs snapped away then sat up as the masked goon got the door open to pull him out. Not cooperating one bit ended with Gibbs head being introduced to the butt of a 1911 Colt .45. He recalled his D.I. informing him during boot camp that if you ever ran out of ammo that the .45 could also be used quite effectively as a hammer. "Time to disembark Gunny" came Hawke's flat voice.

Something was stuck in his teeth. He sat there furiously, and inconspicuously as possible, picking at it but it wouldn't come free. Tony made a mental note to never let McGee order dinner again. He shifted in his seat because the bandage on his arm was bothering him, among other things. Being grazed by a bullet and shoved out of a moving van was not part of the plan tonight.

A hooded man had forced them inside the van at gunpoint, "Wait!" said the driver as he turned around, with his pistol drawn, to face them, "Excess baggage." No sooner had it registered, Gibbs shoved Tony out of the way so the bullet wouldn't mortally wound him. If the Boss weren't so touchy about that sort of thing then maybe Tony would thank him when this is over. Yeah, he thought, to hell with the inevitable slap on the head, it would be worth it. We'd get the Boss back, find this low-life, and all will live happily ever after – the end.

"Tony!" snapped Ziva.

"Yep" he said smiling at her letting whatever it was show between his teeth.

Abby, McGee were downstairs with Katie and Ducky trying to re-construct the location where she had been held captive. Ziva and Tony were reviewing Katie and Hawke's records.

Ziva rolled her eyes thinking I've gone from Mossad to this? Still she knew DiNozzo, knew what he was capable of. That if needs be he could be a cold, calculating bastard. "Katie's given Abby and McGee a description of the location where Hawke is held up." Ziva clicked the remote and the plasma screen came to life. Behind them the elevator sounded and Katie, McGee, Abby and Ducky all walked into the squad room, "She also believes that there is one more person Hawke may be using, as an errand boy, so beware" said Ducky directly, "I suggest the element of surprise on all fronts."

"You seen my wife yet Gunny?" asked Hawke while he led the way through a clutter of boxes. They had pulled into a garage entrance so Gibbs couldn't see any buildings, "Don't you mean ex-wife?" He felt the butt of a gun nudge his ribs, "Keep Moving" ordered Hawke's unnamed minion, "Way I hear it is you know a thing or two about those," Hawke responded.

Gibbs slipped, "Did you enjoy what you did to her?"

Hawke stopped mid-stride and turned, "After she betrayed me? Every minute."

Then he turned on his heel just as Gibbs felt the gun in his side ordering him to move again. The outline of the place started becoming familiar to Gibbs. After passing several boxes of plates and silverware, weaving around stacks of bent-back chairs and tables, he realized that they were inside an old restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm waiting" DiNozzo said after sinking a crumpled napkin into an old coffee cup from the backseat. With two people sitting inside the cab of a Dodge Charger, the air got stuffy quickly. With four, especially if one was DiNozzo, it was plain suffocating.

"Waiting for what?" grumbled McGee from the driver's seat. Ziva had shotgun while Katie and Tony were in the back, "I'm wondering why use the word Popcorn in a message."

Katie slowly turned to him, "That was the code word Gibbs and I used. If I ever needed him I was supposed to call NCIS and leave him a message. If I got a popcorn message, I was to contact Gibbs. Tony had a confused look on his face, "He never thought of me as a child Tony and I never asked to be treated like one. Believe me I know more than you think."

Tony chuckled, "That's great," then he got serious, "Listen sweetie if I consider letting you come in there I need to know if I'm going to have any problems with you."

Ziva and McGee turned around, "Back off Tony" snapped Ziva. Tony held up a hand for silence.

"It's OK" Assured Katie, "What's your problem DiNozzo?"

"Guys" McGee tried to get the groups attention but they were yelling.

"I don't want any cowboy antics when we get in there" he Tony.

Katie nodded, "So the only thing you're worried about is that I'll go off on my own and jeopardize Gibbs rescue?"

"Yes!" growled Tony.

Ziva scoffed, "This is so unnecessary!"

"Guys" McGee sounded mousy compared to Tony and Ziva's arguing.

"Who's Senior Agent?" Tony countered.

She threw up her hands, "You are the most self centered, egocentric, pain in the"

Katie interrupted by punching Tony's shoulder, his injured shoulder, "Hey!" She didn't say anything, she pointed to what McGee was looking at. Ziva grabbed her own set of low-light binoculars then passed them to Tony. Katie didn't need them; she knew who she was looking at, "Would it be cliché to say 'Hi honey, I'm home'?"

Michael Hawke stood proudly at the loading docks behind the restaurant listening to an alley cat tussle with another for garbage. He smiled to himself; he'd avoided capture, acquired his target and was about to put right the wrong Katie had done to him.

After thirty minutes, and the windows fogging up, it was time to move, "McGee take Katie and cover the front," said Ziva as they exited the car.

Tony cleared his throat, "What was that?" Ziva held out her hand and motioned for him to continue, "Thank You" he said smugly, "Katie you go with the Imperial McProbie Droid here and cover the front. Do not move until you get your cue from me" he looked at Ziva, "And only me."

Then he shot Katie a look, "Remember what I said?" Katie had been checking her weapon so DiNozzo thought she was ignoring him and moved in for a head slap. To his surprise she caught his hand in transit before it met its target, "I remember," she said looking up and letting go of his hand, "Any cowboy antics come from you."

Ziva and McGee smiled behind Tony's back, "Cute" remarked DiNozzo. McGee tapped Katie on her shoulder and they walked off.

"I do believe Gibbs was a bad influence on her," Tony said taking his gun from its holster.

Ziva smiled at him, "I'm counting on it." Then he took off after her to take their positions around the building.

Gibbs poured the idea over in his head. Sure DiNozzo wouldn't be that stupid, he thought, then again he'd done dumber things.

Hawke had secured Gibbs in the walk in freezer. The front façade of the building looked to be a burnt out restaurant. The kitchen however had been heavily cleaned enough to pass a health inspector's visit. Hawke had employed Jarrod Lamb, a man he met while in prison that'd been paroled earlier than Hawke. His primary objectives were to track down supplies to help Hawke re-establish himself as a mercenary for hire. Starting with the current location on his ex wife, Katie. Lamb expected Ziva and Katie to emerge from the building first. Gibbs had been a bonus. "You said all we were going to do was make your ex suffer," Lamb said pulling off his ski mask, "Not kidnap Feds!" Hawke sighed then pulled out a suppressed .9mm Walther, "Sorry Jarrod too many questions" he answered as he shot his accomplice twice in the head and twice in the heart.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure this is going to work?" McGee asked through his comm.

"I've done dumber things" DiNozzo remarked, "Katie are you ready?"

"Standing by, you're sure this is going to work?" she asked looking over at McGee.

If he could head slap her he would have, Tony thought, "You aren't allowed to question me, no go!"

"You OK with this?" McGee had been quiet the ten minutes he and Katie stood outside the front door preparing to enter. Inside they heard a shot through the quiet then another until they had heard four, "Let's get this show on the road!" barked DiNozzo.

"Just get Gibbs, McGee" assured Katie. Her voice didn't shake and her gaze was direct as she began to walk inside, unarmed.

The blood was moving to the center of his body to keep his internal organs warm - Hypothermia – wonderful. Gibbs began to yawn as his body began to shake. Stay awake he told himself. If I get out of this a trip down south will be in order. Then Gibbs heard the four shots. He knew what had happened before the door opened. A wave of warmth hit him fast, "Sorry about this Gunny," Hawke stepped inside with Lamb draped over his shoulder, "I know you booked a single billet but," He let Lamb's body fall hard, "We're filled to capacity." Gibbs just stared at his captor, breathing in all the warm air he could.

"Michael?"

Oh hell thought Gibbs, she's going to get herself killed, "Hawke it's me you want, it's me you got now let's finish this!" Gibbs stumbled trying to stand up, "Sorry Gunny," Hawke answered followed by a left jab to his ribs, "But I have company."

"How long do we need to give her?" McGee asked finally. He hadn't heard a word from Ziva or Tony and he thought this plan was ludicrous at best. "Patience, you can use this later in a book, call it Memoirs of a Probie: a Guide to Waiting on Women," answered Tony sarcastically, he didn't want to let too much time by, "Besides I've sent our little she-ninja inside as her back up. Then we move in."


	8. Chapter 8

It's a good thing Tony didn't take this route he would be squealing when he saw the size of the rat she just past. Ziva's approach was through the rear storage area and into the kitchen. With only a small window and a bare door, she was able to see Michael's shadow coming out of the freezer as condensation poured out over the floor. Then she heard low murmuring that became clearer as she got closer, "Target acquired, he must have put Gibbs in the freezer" said Ziva through her comm. There was not telling how long he'd been in there, he was going to be mad. As she slowly approached she stopped in her tracks when she saw Katie fly across her field of vision and hit a wall of boxes.

Inside Katie cowered on all fours, "Just let him go Michael and you can have me!" she shouted as she spat blood onto the floor.

"You just won't die!" Michael said as he approached her, "You think I would trust you after what you did to me!" he grabbed a handful of Katie's hair and hauled her to her feet, "Last chance Michael" Katie panted, "Last chance to get out of this alive."

A smile worked across his face, "You're a sad little girl" then he began to laugh. Ziva approached slowly from behind, Katie had given her a clear shot but Katie and Ziva wanted this finished another way.

"Excuse me?" Michael felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned to see a short, pony-tailed woman, "May I cut in?" Then Ziva landed with a right hook that sent Michael reeling.

Outside that was the signal to move, "McGee, Go!" shouted DiNozzo as he followed suit. When they arrived it was like something out of a movie, Tony stopped, the two women had ganged up on Hawke. Instead of a battered wife Katie was landing punches fit for a heavy weight bout, aided by Ziva's quick martial art moves, Hawke was showing wear quickly, "Now this is beauty."

McGee shoved past him and Tony got back to business, "Get the Boss!" he yelled.

The freezer door cracked open letting in warm air. Bits of moisture started to collect around Gibbs eyes and face. "Boss!" shouted McGee as he and DiNozzo moved in. Gibbs arms had been suspended so McGee slid under one arm as he produced his knife, "Hang on Boss we've got you." Gibbs winced as his weight fell onto McGee; DiNozzo quickly compensated enough so he could move Gibbs out of the line of fire.

When they emerged from the freezer though Hawke had his hands full. The two ladies we're now landing punch after punch, "You like to hit women!" shouted Ziva as she executed a roundhouse kick to Hawke's face landing him on the floor, "How's it feel to be beaten up by one?" For a second DiNozzo almost felt sorry for the lad but just for a second. Then Katie dropped down on top of him with her knee, putting her entire weight on his chest; grabbing the back of his head with one hand and his chin with the other and twisted just like she had been taught. The move Gibbs had demonstrated with McGee and DiNozzo before, how a Marine would effectively neutralize an enemy.

Outside an ambulance was waiting; Gibbs was already inside wrapped in blankets on a gurney. The EMT was fumbling with the oxygen, "You've got to keep this on" he insisted. Gibbs rolled his eyes. McGee smiled, "Katie's inside Boss" But when he pointed he saw DiNozzo walking outside followed by Ziva, who was helping Katie. The EMT, seeing Ziva and Katie approach, walked up to them, "Get in a fight over a guy?"

Katie looked at Ziva and then they both laughed.

Then the EMT looked at Katie, "Aren't you the chick I pulled off the road the other day."

Ziva laughed again, "Nope" Katie answered, "I'm someone else."

They walked up to the gurney where Gibbs was resting; his color was almost normal, then Katie sat down beside him. He didn't say anything all he did was give Katie a head-slap.

Katie looked at him, "I love you too."

After a brief overnighter in the hospital and under strict disapproval from Ducky, Gibbs arrived back at NCIS bright and early. DiNozzo had even taken the liberty of buying doughnuts for McGee and was deeply in grossed in attacking Ziva with questions about the fight. Gibbs, on the other hand, had matters to attend to.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!!" his ribs felt the pressure as Abby mobbed him, "I'm OK Abby" laughing also hurt but he did it anyway, "I'm fine."

Abby pulled away, "I know that but I just can't take the chance, I mean what if you were expecting me to show up and hug you and I don't and it ends up ruining your day and then I wouldn't get a Caf-Pow! When you come see me. And"

Gibbs put his hand over her mouth and held up a Caf-Pow! "What could have ever given you that idea?" Abby's eyes lit up, "Oh Gibbs!" she took a sip, "I don't know what I was thinking!" Before he could object she ran off.

His smile continued as he walked up the steps, past MTAC, into the director's office, "Go right in Agent Gibbs, they're expecting you" said the secretary. Inside, Katie and the Director were talking when Gibbs walked in, "Good Morning Agent Gibbs." He shut the door with a bit of trepidation, "Director." Then Gibbs crossed over to the couch he and Katie were seated at. "First of all your work on the smuggling ring has led to the suppliers and they're prosecution" The Director turned from Gibbs to Katie, "Second, it is with sadness that I inform you that your ex-husband was found this morning by metro police having been beaten to death in an abandoned restaurant. Evidence shows that he was one of the ring leaders in the smuggling of illegal narcotics into and out of the United States and Europe." Katie nodded solemnly, "Your dedication to this case and this agency has been exemplary, the kind that only comes from a great teacher."

Gibbs eyed him, "Control yourself Leon, I'm getting emotional."

The Director smiled, "Bottom line is this, after doing what you did, I'd hate to lose you but there's not a spot on the east coast that could use you."

Katie sat back, "Am I hearing a proposition Director?"

Vance got up, "Got a team out in Los Angeles that might work for you. It'd be doing the same type of role playing to turn a mark, or bring him down."

Katie thought for a moment then looked to Gibbs, ""Don't look at me kiddo this is your decision."

She nodded, "I'll give it a shot."

The Director nodded, "Agent Gibbs and I know the head agent there, we'll ask him to keep an eye on you."

Katie scoffed, "Am I that bad?"

Gibbs chuckled, "You'll keep G guessing."

"A what?" DiNozzo shook his head, "Are you kidding me?"

Ziva eyed him, "You heard me Tony she's an agent."

He was shaking his head again, "But what about all that crap about Gibbs raising her?" McGee looked away from his computer screen, "No that part was real. She had just completed her training when she fell in with Hawke and then the Director and Gibbs brought her in on an indefinite undercover mission."

Tony scoffed, "Unbelievable. Just when you think you know a woman," he made an explosion sound with his hands.

Ziva eyed him, "I don't know why you're so broke about it; she had a mission and she accomplished it."

Tony got up; "I think that's 'broken up' and no Ziva I am not broken up about it" he came to sit on the side of her desk, right in her way. Then Ziva yanked the file drawer open, hitting Tony on the butt, "You got ducked!" she laughed.

"That's 'goosed" They looked up to see Katie descend the steps. Abby and Ducky walked off the elevator just as everyone stood up, "This has to be goodbye because Gibbs is nowhere to be seen" said McGee.

Sure enough he wasn't, "No" Katie began, "Not by a long shot."

Tony shot Ziva and McGee a look of concern for his welfare, "That doesn't mean you're going to work here?" Everyone smiled, "No Tony you're safe. I'm going out west for awhile," explained Katie, "Ducky and Abby are going to take me to the airport and I will see you all later."

Upstairs Gibbs was on his phone as he watched his team see Katie off. "I was wondering when you'd call" the other end of the line answered.

Gibbs smiled, "You're starting to sound like my ex; G."

"When's your girl coming out?" asked G.

Gibbs looked down to see a glimpse of Katie looking back at him and smiling before she got onto the elevator, "She's your girl now G."


End file.
